Poppy Pomfrey
'Poppy Pomfrey '(ur. ok. 1950 r.) — pielęgniarka pracująca w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Była kobietą surową, ale także skuteczną. Z książek można dowiedzieć się, że utrzymywała dobre kontakty z Minerwą McGonagall. Biografia 1991 - 1992 thumbPojawiła sie już w pierwszej części Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. W tej części skrzydło szpitalne odwiedził Ron Weasley. Ugryzł go wtedy smok Hagrida - Norbert. Skłamał on wtedy mówiąc, że ugryzł go pies, bo trzymanie smoka było nielegalne. Poppy nie odrazu chciała mu uwierzyć ze względu na kolor rany, lecz po pewnym czasie porzuciła ten temat. Pod koniec tej części Harry spędził trzy dni nieprzytomny w skrzydle szpitalnym pod opieką pani Pomfrey. Nie pozwalała wtedy nikom go odwiedzać, nawet Ronowi i Hermionie. Uważała wówczas, że jest mu potrzebny spokój, cisza i wypoczynek w łóżku. 1992 - 1993 thumb|Poppy przerażona na widok spetryfikowanej Pani NorrisW tej części Harry trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego po meczu quidditcha. Gonił go wtedy tłuczek zaczarowany przez Zgredka. Gilderoy Lockhart usunął mu wtedy wszystkie kości z ręki, gdy próbował uleczyć złamanie. Poppy była zirytowana tym, że Harry od razu do niej nie przyszedł, mówiła, że złamanie może wyleczyć w mgnieniu oka lecz odrastanie kości to bolesna i nieprzyjemna sprawa. Dała mu wtedy eliksir Szkiele - Wzro, by kości szybciej mu odrastały. W tym samym roku Harry, Ron i Hermiona uważyli eliksir wielosokowy. Niestety Hermiona zamiast wypić eliksir z włosem Milicenty Bulstrode spożyła napój z włosem jej kota. Eliksir ten nie działał na zwierzęta, więc trafiła ona do skrzythumb|left|Poppy Pomfrey lecząca rękę Harregodła szpitalnego. Na szczęście pani Pomfrey nie zadawała kłopotliwych pytań. Wyciągneła ona swój parawan i rozłożyła wokół łóżka Hermiony, by zaoszczędzić jej wstydu. Hermiona mogła mieć gości, lecz pielęgniarka nie aprobowała tego. W tym roku dochodziło do przerażających wydarzeń. Poppy Pomfrey opiekowała się spetryfikowanymi ofiarami Bazyliszka. Otaczała ich najlepszą opieką, jaką tylko mogła zapewnić. Musiała pełnić swoje obowiązki do czasu gdy Pomona Srout przygotuje eliksir z Mandragor. Pod koniec roku Albus Dumbledore podziękował Poppy Pomfrey i Pomonie Sprout za ożywienie spetryfikowanych. 1993 - 1994 Na początku roku Harry spotkał się z panią Pomfrey gdy thumbzostał wezwany do gabinety profesor Mcgonagall w zwiazku z atakiem dementorów w pociagu. Poppy stwierdziła wtedy, że nareszcie w Hogwarcie jest nauczyciel, który zna się na rzeczy. Powiedziała to gdy dowiedziała się, że Harry dostał już czekoladę od Lupina. W tej części do skrzydła szpitalnego trafia Harry z Ronem i Hermioną, po wizycie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Ron miał złamaną nogę, a Harry i Hermioną zemdleli po walce z dementorami. Pani Pomfrey nie była zdziwiona, że po raz kolejny są pod jej opieką. W skrzydle szpitalnym Dumbledore podpowaiada Hermionie, że powinna użyć zmieniacza czasu, co też zrobiła razem z Harrym w chwili nieuwagi pani Pomfrey. Uratowali wtedy Hardodzioba i Syriusza Blacka. 1994 - 1995 W tej części został zorganizowany Turniej Trójmagiczny. Poppy Pomfrey pojawiła się już w czasie pierwszego zadania. Musiała leczyć rany zawodników po starciu ze smokiem. Obok miejsca, na którym odbywało się zadanie postawili jej namiot. Miał udać sie tam każdy zawodnik po odebraniu jaja smokowi. Pod koniec trzeciego zadania była odpowiedzialna za zabranie ciała Cedrika do szpitala, ponieważ został on zamordowany na zlecenie Voldemorta przez Petera Pettigrew. Harry został odesłany do pani Pomfrey po przesłuchaniu przez Dumbledora o szczegółach wydarzeń na cmentarzu. Dostał on od niej eliksir, po którym od razu zasnął. 1995 - 1996 W tej części thumb|left|252pxpo ucieczce Albusa Dumbledora i przejęciu władzy przez Dolores Umbridge, Minerwa Mcgonagall zostaje trafiona czterema zaklęciami oszałamiającymi prosto w klatkę piersiową. Została ona zaniesiona do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey była zaskoczona tym wydarzeniem i niestety nie mogła jej pomóc, dlatego Minerwa została przeniesiona do Szpitala św. Munga. W tym samym roku do skrzydła szpitalnego trafiła Marietta Edgecombe. Miała ona na twarzy duże krosty układające się w słowo donosiciel. Był to skutek zaklęcia Hermiony, który miał być karą za ujawnienie sekretu o Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Poppy Pomfrey nie umiała tego w najmniejszym stopniu zlikwidować. 1996 - 1997 W tej części do skrzydła szpitalnego trafia Katie Bell, ponieważ dotkneła naszyjnika, na którym ciążyła klątwa, a który to naszyjnik kupił Draco Malfoy u Borgina i Burksa. Miała szczęthumb|Poopy Pomfreyście, ponieważ dotkneła naszyjnik tylko przez rękawiczkę. Poppy Pomfrey niestety nie była w stanie jej uleczyć dlatego została ona przeniesiona do Szpitala św. Munga, aby zajeli się nią tam specjaliści. W bitwie o Wieżę Astronomiczną zostało rannych wielu uczniów i członków zakonu feniksa. Wszyscy trafili do skrzydła szpitalnego gdzie znajdowali się pod opieka Poppy Pomfrey. Najbardziej poszkodowany był Bill Weasley, który został pogryziony przez wilkołaka - Fenrira Greybacka. Wilkołak nie podlegał wówczas przemianie, dlatego najstarszy z Weasley'ów nie stał się wilkołakiem lecz po tym wydarzeniu zostały mu blizny na twarzy i wolał jeść krwiste steki. Poppy nie miała na tego typu urazy lekarstw, więc blizny zostały mu do końca życia, co nie zraziło do niego Fleur Delacour - jego narzeczoną. Poppy Pomfrey uczestniczyła także w pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, który mocno przeżywała. 1997 - 1998 Pthumb|left|Poppy oraz Pomona Sprout, Horacy Slughorn i Argus Filcho śmierci Albusa Dumledore'a nad Hogwartem przejął władzę Lord Voldemort. Dyrektorem był wtedy Severus Snape. Pozwalał on wtedy, by kary były dużo cięższe niż wcześniej. Były to tortury np. zaklęciem Cruciatus. Zadawali je Alecto i Amycus Carrow. Można domyślić się, że uczniowie często trafiali do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie, w miarę możliwości, opiekowała się nimi Poppy Pomfrey. Najczęściej przebywał tam Seamus Finnigan, który podobno był nie do poznania z wszystkimi siniakami i ranami na twarzy. Pod koniec tego roku Harry przybył do Hogwartu, by znależć tam horkruksa. Spowodował tym bitwę (pielęgniarka wzięła w niej udział), w której wiele osób zostało rannych, a także zabitych. Za te osoby po bitwie była odpowiedzialna pani Pomfrey. Osobowość i cechy Poppy była bardzo thumbsurową czarownicą. Traktowała swoją pracę bardzo poważnie i nie wypuszczała pacjentów ze skrzydła szpitalnego zanim odzyskali oni pełnię sił. Opiekowała się chorymi jak własnymi dziećmi. Bardzo dbała o porządek. Uczniowie Hogwartu cenili ją sobie bardzo, ponieważ nigdy nie wypytywała o przyczyny urazów czy dolegliwości; robiła tylko to, co do niej należało. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności 'Zaklęcia uzdrawiejące - '''pani Pomfrey bardzo dobrze leczyła każdą ranę. Poppy umiała wyleczyć złamanie ręki w kilka sekund, co kiedyś przyznał Remus Lupin mówiąc, że nikt nie uleczy złamania tak dobrze jak pani Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka prawdopodobnie przeszła szkolenie, lecz i tak nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z trudniejszymi przypadkami jak np. Katie Bell czy prof. McGonagall. Mogło to być spowodowane tym, że kobieta specjalizowała się i była przeszkolona w leczeniu drobnych urazów, których mogli doznać uczniowie Hogwartu. Etymologia thumb|left|228px|Różdżka Poppy PomfreyPo angielsku Poppy to po prostu ''mak. W wiktoriańskim języku kwiatów mak ma wiele różnych znaczeń, co jest uzależnione od jego gatunku, jednak najbardziej adekwatnym, symbolicznym znaczeniem w stosunku do pani Pomfrey byłoby 'pokrzepienie', jako że kobieta zajmowała się leczeniem i uśmierzaniem bólu. Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Pielęgniarki Hogwartu